Darkwing Duck and Twilight Drake: The Adventure Begins (Amelia's POV)
by MistyLilyValley
Summary: Amelia Swallow is a 26-year old young pilot and mother who has settled in the city of St. Canard, where her husband helps to support her endeavors from his work. Raising her 11-year old son, Jordan, and helping out her best friend, Chase, too, who she quickly finds out is the town's newest hero, Twilight Drake, she too soon finds adventure when she, too, encounters Darkwing Duck.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

"AS-TP001, you are cleared for take-off … Proceed down the runabout."

"Roger!"

In a small docking bay off the coast of westward Duckburg, a silver blue plane took off into the afternoon sky as it was watched by a couple of people in the docking bay, one of them smiling up at her proudly as he carefully shouldered a young infant that was mesmerized watching the plane take off from the observation platform. Giggling, the young one reached out with a hand as they both watched as the plane rose up off the ground

Performing a couple of aeronautical and guided instructional flips, the pilot aboard radioed out through her headset, "Ground control, the _Silver Bluewing _is performing wonderfully! The only thing I would recommend up here for the engineers to check later on is the atmospheric pressure on the wings and the drag on the engine. I noticed that I was battling the wind a bit to get it up this high. I don't know how well it would perform on a bad air day, though, but right now … It's performing at top efficiency."

"Excellent and noted, I'll make sure to get them the message, Cadet," one of the recorders said as they turned away from the radio enough to write her message down, not noticing that someone had grabbed ahold of his microphone and chuckled as his son pulled at his hair feathers.

"Hey! Watch Daddy's head, Son … Ow!"

Giggling at the outburst, the pilot said to him through her headpiece, "I told you Jordan was at that stage …"

Squealing in recognition of his mother's voice, Jordan giggled as his father transferred him from his shoulders with both hands before he was able to bend out to talk into the mic once again, "You sure did! You should see him … He kept his eyes on the plane this whole time."

"_He kept his eyes on you," _she heard her fiancé's voice echo through the headset she was wearing just underneath her pilot helmet as she smiled, knowing that deep down she was struggling inside to make a very important decision.

David was a tall royal blue and white Ethiopian Swallow with black sapphire eyes and a series of gold plumage feathers across his face. Like most swallows of his stature, he had a soft rounded head and a soft black beak. For his attire, he normally wore a white-plaid T shirt with a blue pullover jacket. There in his uniform, however, he wore a business white shirt, a military status vest, and grey slacks with grey shoes.

"David, I …" she started to say before the enthusiasm in his voice halted her words as he said, "And Amelia, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" She asked.

"It'll have to wait until you land …" he said, silenced by the look on the lead recorder's face as they both turned to see the Lieutenant walked in to see how his new plane was doing.

Everyone jumped to attention as David said, "Lieutenant Sky Hawker, welcome!"

Nodding his head at David, he returned the greeting, "Archibald." Walking over to the research team, he looked admiringly at the plane as the pilot waved from the front as she brought it down slowly yet carefully on the bumpy runway. "Beautiful, simply beautiful. Another fine example of air craftsmanship, wouldn't you say so, Archibald?"

"Yes, Sir," David replied, holding his son still as his little one's eyes followed the landing crew as they helped the young cadet pilot out of the plane and onto the runway.

"I understand the cadet pilot is your fiancée," he said, instantly gaining David's attention even more so as Jordan gave a bored yawn now that the flight was over.

"Yes, she is … Sir," David faltered, smiling as they both watched as the pilot, still in her flight suit, came in with the ground crew. Seeing David talking to his boss, she only waved at him as he lowered their son down to the ground, where he immediately ran to his mother's arms. Carrying her son out with her, she left David alone with his boss while she waited outside for him.

Removing her helmet off of her head, she shook out her light blue feathered head of auburn curls as she settled down with Jordan, knowing that at the age of 16 she was extraordinarily lucky to be behind the controls of a military-commissioned plane. However, even she had picked up on the fact that just because her father was a military pilot and also one of the major contributors to the recent funding of Wingfond Incorporation, she knew her father had pulled a few strings to give her this rare opportunity.

Although she had always admired her father's experience as a wayward pilot and was described by her parents as a girl who was 'born in the cockpit', the young blue swallow knew there was a lot more to life, too, then living a life of expectation and status.

"Amelia, oh … There's my girl!" the young swallow looked up to see the aged yet adoring gaze from her father as he came up to her and lifted her up to her feet by her hands before he enveloped her in a hug. Returning the hug, Amelia tenderly gave her father a hard squeeze also, aware that this was no doubt one of his better days. "You were wonderful, sweetheart."

"Yeah, that was some good flying, 'Sis!" said another voice as she looked up from her father's embrace and noticed her older brother among them, too, as he watched as their mother hefted up Jordan and held him dearly. Although her brother, Henri, was the oldest and was married at 18, Jordan was the first born among the kids, even if it was accidently, but that didn't mean he was not at all loved by them all.

"Thanks, but …" Amelia started to say before a hug from her sister-in-law, Nancy, made her go silent once again and just smile instead, knowing that all they wanted to do was support her on her big day.

"What is it, dear?" Her mother, Abigail, wanted to know, but they all looked to the door as David and his boss came out to talk to them for a minute.

"Cadet Amelia," the Lieutenant said, seeing that her family was present, as he turned to her as David proudly came up to her side.

"Yes, sir?" She asked, promptly.

"Although you had help, you performed your flight test admiringly and with high marks. You're a gifted pilot. Firstly, though, may I ask? How long have you been on this internship with us, a month or two?" He asked, observing how her father settled a gentle hand on her shoulder in support as she nodded. "Well, we would like you to stay on with the company as you work to complete your degree. We'll pay for it all, as well as give you an opportunity to work with us where you can earn your own private piloting license in just a few short months."

Stunned, Amelia knew that she was being presented with a gift that not many new flyers were given. With all that was attached, there was only one clear answer that she could say.

* * *

(_Later, with Amelia and David alone in the docking bay about a couple of years later_)

"I'm so glad you accepted when Major Sky Hawker gave you that offer a couple of years ago. Now, look at you, you are a professional licensed flyer pilot, just like your Dad," David said, seeing Amelia say nothing. "They're right, you know? You are a gifted flyer. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she assured him, giving him a small smile. "I guess, I'm … I am still in shock. I mean … Dad's been flying his entire life. It was his passion and his joy, sometimes ahead of the family. I just want what's best for Jordan and … for us."

Taking her hand, David smiled gently in return as he kissed her. Surprising her though, he covered her eyes as he turned her around and led her to a closed-up hanger, to where only he and a couple of comrades he could trust had the key to.

"Where are you taking me?" Amelia asked, already giggling at his game, a little bit nervous when she heard the sound of a hanger lock swing open. "David?"

"Just listen for a sec', ok?" Amelia heard him say as he removed his hands and she opened her eyes to see the darkened entryway of a dark storage building. Turning around to where she heard David, she stared at the small casing in his hand that housed a single ignition key. "Don't be upset with me. I had them commission this."

Turning on the lights, Amelia's mouth dropped open at the sight of the small-sized plane that was midnight twilight in color and glistened like a jewel. It was a four-seated aluminum plane with a wingspan of 20 feet.

"The boys and I call it _The_ _Wingtail_," David said with pride, watching as she walked up to it in awe and slid a feathered hand over its glossy surface and just sighed. "It is modeled after your father's private jet, _The Ravenwing_, but … I admit, we took a little bit more of an artistic license to make it just right."

Thinking about its potential, Amelia automatically asked, "When are they going to test this model?"

"They're not," David said, which made Amelia look at him in confusion. "This is _your_ plane."

Sitting the key case down in her hand, Amelia was still in shock as she looked up at it, again, and turned back to her husband. "What?"

"Consider it a gift by _me_ and your Dad, he funded this and I requested for it," David said, tilting her chin up as she started to sniffle. "I also thought it would help for you to remember _him_ by. He wanted you to have it, he told me so himself."

"David … thank you," was all Amelia could say as the two of them embraced. She knew deep down she would never give up her passion for flying, but … She knew she had a lot she needed to talk about with her husband, and some she was weighing in for Jordan's benefit, too.

* * *

(_A few months later_)

"You're leaving Duckburg?" Amelia heard her friend ask her over the phone, as Amelia packed a few more necessary items into her suitcase among her other things. "Why?"

"You heard about my father passing away, right?" Amelia asked her, as she heard her friend's reply over the phone. "Well, Mom's already settled there and she's going to help me a bit in taking care of Jordan while David is still stationed over here. He's going to be coming back and forth, due to his position being stationed here in Duckburg."

"Is Jordan alright?"

"Yes, Chase. He's fine. He's just not too keen on going." Hearing Jordan crying in the other room, Amelia walked with her phone on shoulder as she picked up her son and continued talking, "No Chase, David and I are not having any problems. There's just a good opportunity over there for me regarding a job where I can have more time to be there for Jordan and make sure he gets into a good school. I want him to have a stable home environment where he's not always on the go, like we used to be. And … I've heard some good things about St. Canard that I want to see for myself."

"I can understand that," she heard Chase say over the phone. "You never know, I might come and make an excuse to see you and St. Canard myself one day."

"You'd be welcome if you did," Amelia said, feeling herself and Chase smile in thought together over the phone. As they hung up, Amelia found herself strangely nervous at the thought of flying her own plane, but seeing David take their son from her hesitant silence and feeling his support, she beamed.

"You ready?" He asked her.

Catching her case key to her own plane in her hand, she said, "Let's go."

* * *

**This is my attempt regarding a story on the Darkwing Duck franchise. It will touch a little bit on Amelia's POV from writergirl142's story  
_"Darkwing Duck and Twilight Drake vs the Masked Marauder"_. But, this is Amelia's story, too, as she works to raise her son, Jordan, and support  
her friend, Chase Canvasback, during her adventures in St. Canard.**

**Please enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

St. Canard, a giant cityscape filled with potential and opportunity, was ultimately the home of Darkwing Duck and newly recognized heroine, Twilight Drake. It was also currently the home of Amelia Swallow, a 26-year old mother who lived with her now young 11-year old adolescent son, Jordan, at 785 Swallowtail Drive at the Fowler Hotel on the 3rd floor in apartment 16.

Hearing a familiar knock at the back window of the apartment, which was conveniently located close to the unused guest bedroom, Amelia made sure Jordan was still sleeping in his room before she opened the fire escape to let in a certain caped crusader into the apartment, who huffed and puffed a bit due to the night's cold yet crisp air of autumn.

"A little early to be crusading still about, isn't it?" Amelia teased her best friend a little as Chase removed her mask and shook her tiredness out of her eyes. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just a little bushed," Chase said, collapsing on the bed as she looked up to see Amelia snickering a bit, with a clear memory in her eye. "Why?"

"No reason," Amelia replied, looking at her best friend as she said, "I'm just thinking about a certain point last year when _you _were new in town and thought that _I _was a villain and …"

Her head falling against the pillow, Chase said, "Do you have to remind me? How was I supposed to know that you had a plane?"

"Or, that I was a pilot?" Amelia laughed. "You weren't supposed to. I don't advertise it, but … I'm glad I made an exception for _Twilight Drake_, remember?"

* * *

_(Flashback)_

It was nightfall when the caped crusader known as Twilight Drake emerged on the scene of St. Canard in the dead of night. Clad in a silver black costume and a two-sided blue cape, Twilight emerged out of the shadows of an alleyway long enough to overhear St. Canard's current caped hero, Darkwing Duck, say to his sidekick, "Come on, Launchpad … Before we lose Bushroot's trail! He went this way!"

Confused and a little excited, Twilight made sure her dark mask was well secured around her eyes and slapped on her blue fedora before she looked up to see that Darkwing and his friend had disappeared. Not undeterred, though, she stepped out and consulted the watch on her arm, before looking up to see a brown yet white clad chicken with a messy red bob run up the street, yelling, "Wait … Mr. Darkwing?!"

Stopping in the middle of the street, the chicken tripped as he fell to his knees as he panted, "That duck! … How do they expect me to get a picture of that night-clad do-gooder if he doesn't stick around for a solid minute for the press?!"

"Isn't that a good thing? It means he's a better hero than before." Hearing somebody, he looked up in time to see Twilight step forward to help him up by a friendly hand, to which he only pushed away as he harrumphed to his feet. "Based on what I heard, Darkwing used to really run himself by his ego and the press. Here, let you help you up …"

"No, thank you! I just lost my breath. And no, it is not a good thing because …," the chicken said, looking up into Twilight's face at the mask as he said, "Wait! You're not trying to be like that caped vagabond, are you?"

"Vagabond?" Twilight said, shocked to hear such judgment come from his beak. "Whoa, strong words of harsh judgment there coming from … a reporter."

"How would you know that?" He said, noticing that he was holding his camera close to his chest. "Whoops … Is it that obvious?"

"Kinda," She said, feeling that they weren't alone.

"Well, finally some action … A new face in town!" came a sneering voice right behind Twilight as she narrowed her eyes and turned around to hear a sudden start-up ignition of a chainsaw. What surprised her the most was the person who was holding it … Negaduck.

"Alright, Darkwing!" The chicken reporter said, holding up his camera for a quick shot of him before he said, "That's a cool look for you! Much better than that purple clad suit you always wear …"

"Watch your head!" Twilight shouted, taking out her gun and let her grapple fly until it grabbed a nearby light pole.

Stunned, all the reporter felt was a hand on his shirt collar as he felt himself being hoisted up into the air by Twilight, who due to some quick thinking had grappled them to safety about 10 steps away from being sliced at by Negaduck's chainsaw as he threw it at them.

"Oh, _thank you_," he said, cackling maliciously as he noticed Twilight's expression of pure shock and determination as she stood in front of the dazed yet excited reporter. "My, I can tell you have some spunk. You saved him when you didn't have to, lucky him. There was absolutely nothing in it for you for what you just did. Just because someone wears a fancy cape and has on a snazzy get-up, it doesn't make you a _hero_, does it?"

"Ooh … When Chuckles Cuckoo finds a story, he _really_ finds one," Chuckles said, snapping a few more pictures as Twilight growled and tried to tackle Negaduck, who retaliated and sent her flying back with a well-executed kick to her side. "Go on, hit him again!"

"Why are you just standing there taking pictures?" Twilight shouted at him, trying to stand up. "Run!"

"You better do what the lady said …" Negaduck said, piercing him with fear as he gave him a crazed look. "It could mean your life …"

"That's enough out of you!" Twilight yelled, pointing her grappling gun at him, to which she was surprised he was gone when he threw down a smoke bomb, coughing as she looked away and realized that Negaduck and Chuckles was gone … Or, so she thought before she felt a sudden conk to the back of her head as she fell and all went black.

Coming to, Twilight knew something was wrong when she saw how far the ground was away from her feet. Growing nervous, she felt her hands tied behind her back with the grapple string she used in her gun and looked up to see herself suspended in thin air by only a knot that was tied to the near top of the building by a banner pole.

"How's the view from down there, sweetheart?" She heard Negaduck ask her, no doubt at the top as she twisted her head up to see only his shadow, realizing with a start that with that one movement she felt the line that held her around her middle taunt thinly with pressure as she found herself swinging helplessly to and fro a bit, a couple just few inches from the edge of the building could cut the line if she moved even a tiny bit.

Not wanting to show that she was scared, she only said, "It's fine. Why don't you come on down here and see for yourself? You coward!"

"Boy, I was right … You do have a lot of spunk," he said, laughing maliciously as he was clearing enjoying himself a bit too much. "I heard what you said back there about my compatriot double back there … And, let me tell you something else, sweetie. He may be a _hero_, but he's got a head as big as an egotistical zero that delights in his fame. And, that part's still true."

"Then, why do something like this?" Twilight said, feeling the sweat that was prickling just underneath her fedora as she felt him tug her up a bit on the line. "He wasn't after you! He went after Bushroot!"

"Bushroot was just a decoy," Negaduck said, cackling with the cleverness of his plan. "I wanted to get Darkwing off of my track, but instead … I find you, another costume-clad clown who thinks she can make a difference saving peoples' lives from devastation and malice."

Meanwhile, up above in a plane and suited up, a swallow pilot overheard her father's police radio from the back pick up on an alert from the emergency communication signal saying, "Attention! Attention! … All emergency personal … Someone has been spotted atop the Canard Radio Tower … Darkwing … Requesting backup … Repeat, requesting backup!"

Turning her plane on standby auto pilot, the pilot took out a small eyeglass seeing that she was close to the factory to see what was going on. Seeing the duck double on the roof, she said, "_That's not Darkwing, he's a different color … What?"_ When suddenly her eyeglass landed on Twilight's predicament, she shouted, "Oh no!"

Radioing in on the old radio, she called over the station frequency and autonomously said, "If it's Darkwing you're after, you have the wrong person …"

"Who is this? … Are you authorized to be on this channel?" a reply came through the radio.

"Even if I'm not, that's not important … Tell Darkwing, if he's on the ground, that he is needed atop the Canard Radio Tower!"

Meanwhile, at the top of the building where Negaduck stared down looking at the group of bystanders that stood by looking up, he just sadistically chuckled and said, "Well, look! Here's the media when you want it the most …"

"I knew it!" Twilight said, gasping as she felt the line taunt even more as he let it go. "You do care if your name is mentioned, too, in the media."

"Media? Not really," Negaduck said, snapping open what Twilight thought sounded like a pocket knife. "As St. Canard's number one enemy … You couldn't be more right."

Feeling him tease the rope with the blade, Twilight tried to free her hands as she felt the rope give way a bit as gravity pulled at it and the final seam that was left at the top as Negaduck said, "I hope you learned something from all this … Because I am not one you want to cross with too often, you know?"

"I am the terror that flaps in the night …"

"What?" Negaduck said, turning his head to see the real Darkwing make his appearance with Launchpad, and not a moment too soon.

"I am the call that echoes off the waves …" Darkwing continued as Negaduck gave him his total attention and forgot about Twilight as she perilously started to feel the rope lessen more and more. "I am … Darkwing Duck!"

"I don't care if you're my cousin, pal!" Negaduck screamed, going for him and taking out his own version of the gas gun. "You're going down!"

"_If only I could reach my pocket for a file, then I could get out of this_," Twilight said, looking up to see her beak nose-to-nose with a plane that had its windows up. Face to face with a helmeted white pilot, she asked, "Who're you?"

"Not important right now," the pilot said, switching on auto pilot again to halt the plane long enough for her to reach back to untie Twilight's hands. "Let's just get you out of here! Here, while I untie this knot … Grab on to …"

"Well, well … So, the new hero's got a friend," Negaduck said, appearing over the edge as Twilight gasped. "You didn't think I would just forget you, did you?"

"Not this time, Negaduck!" Darkwing said, surprising him enough to shoot a gas pellet from his gun straight into his face as he inhaled and fell, unconscious, the blade falling from his hand and rubbing against the rope as it fell between Twilight and the pilot down to the crowd below. "Launchpad, get over here!"

Now completely terrified, Twilight felt her hands free as she gripped the side of the plane and panicked as she felt herself being pulled into the plane, unaware that her dark black mask had been sliced through due to the knife falling between them and now fell to the ground, unnoticed by the crowd as they cheered that Darkwing had caught Negaduck.

Flying on, the pilot turned on auto-pilot to report back to the hanger as she looked over to where Twilight, without her mask, sat shaking in the passenger seat.

Making sure the emergency radio was switched off in the back, the pilot received an emergency blanket from a nearby med-kit and placed it over Twilight as she opened her blue eyes, meeting a pair of familiar violet eyes she knew on only one person.

"_Chase_, it's alright," the pilot said, calling her by her real name. "It's over."

* * *

_(Present)_

"How long did you know?" Chase asked Amelia, when they both done recounting the memory of how Negaduck came close to ending _Twilight Drake_ right then and there.

"I didn't, not until I was able to pull you into the plane and your mask fell off," Amelia said, gathering up Chase's TD hero clothes and put them into a bag underneath the bed as Chase stepped out of the guest closet and came out wearing some normal clothes comfortable enough to get a couple of hours sleep in. "Whatever happened to your old mask anyway?"

"I never found it," Chase said, looking up at her friend solemnly. "I really owe you from that day, you know?"

"Chase, you don't owe me anything. Just get some rest, is all I ask," Amelia told her with a smile, switching off the light as she left her friend to rest. Shutting the door to the guest bedroom, Amelia looked up at the mantle clock to see that it was 6:30. Figuring that Jordan would be up soon to get ready for school, she went into the kitchen to get breakfast ready and knew that her friend would try to leave for work in just a few hours from then.

* * *

**Here is Chapter 1 of Amelia's POV on her side of writergirl142's Darkwing Duck and Twilight Drake story. This chapter is kind of a flashback for my  
friend's story and mine, but this idea was totally I shared with my friend when I wrote this. I hope you enjoy it as much as we enjoyed putting it  
together.**

**All credit goes to Darkwing Duck for character mentions or places in St. Canard and the animation series, the only things I own is my side of the  
story, my story cover image, and my characters. Any mention of Twilight Drake goes to my friend. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

"Do I hear breakfast, Mom?" Amelia heard her son, Jordan, call from the living room as she looked over her shoulder to see him stretching a bit, rubbing the essence of sleep from his eyes as he yawned. "I thought I heard Chase a while ago. Was she here?"

Grimacing, Amelia hid the fact that that Jordan's godmother was in the other room, finally asleep, as she sighed. "Yes dear, I did _talk _to her. She said she loved you, and that she might see you later …"

"Cool!" Jordan said, coming over to hug his Mom as she returned the gesture. "I love it when she comes to visit."

"Me too, dear," Amelia said, turning around slightly to adjust the seeded flapjacks on the pan over the stove burner. Looking back at Jordan, she asked, "Why don't you go finish getting ready for school while I finish these? It'll be a few minutes at least."

"Sure, Mom," was all Jordan said, looking down to see that he was still wearing his blue-striped pajamas and rubbed his fingers down over his top few blue-white crested head feathers, knowing he had a bedhead.

Hearing him rush off, Amelia smiled thoughtfully as she heard him turn on the shower in the main washroom as she got back to her chore. Emerging a few minutes later in a dark violet and green sweater vest and with his head feathers still a little damp, Amelia presented him with a plate of flapjacks and jellied salt biscuits.

"Thanks, Mom," Jordan said, thanking her as she sat down with her own plate, too.

Checking the time on the mantle clock, which said it was just twenty minutes after seven, Amelia asked, "Got your homework?"

"Yep, it's in my bag," Jordan said, swallowing as he helped himself to another bite. "Don't worry, Mom, I've got everything ready."

"Alright, dear," She said, looking up to admire her son's choice of sweater. "Isn't that the one your Dad sent you in the mail?"

"Yup," Jordan said, smiling one of the biggest and proudest ones she had ever seen on his face before. "I wanted to wear it today … for him."

Amelia smiled, inwardly knowing that Jordan was looking forward to his Dad coming home in just a few days. They had plans to go to the exhibition stadium this weekend, and Amelia knew Jordan didn't want to miss this rare bonding moment with his father.

Although Jordan took after his mother in his colored plumage, Amelia could very well see that Jordan had inherited his father's intense yet kind dark brown eyes, especially as he now was a bit older.

"I miss him," Amelia heard her son say, looking up from her plate as she saw him pull out his father's pocket watch out from under his sleeve to look at it fondly.

"I know, dear," Amelia said, reaching across the table to pat her son's hand in comfort as they both heard the arrival brakes of the bus as it parked itself next to the apartment, right on time. "Come on, let's get you down there."

Grabbing Jordan's lunch off the counter and her room key, she made sure he grabbed his bag as they rushed him down to catch his bus.

"Have a good day, Jordan," she called after him, as he waved from the window seat pane. Watching his bus take off, Amelia returned upstairs to find her best friend up and helping herself to a morning plate of breakfast, clearly something on her mind. "Chase?"

"Oh … sorry Amelia," Chase said, sitting down with her plate, too, as Amelia just shut the front door, watching her. "I tried to rest … I did. It's just …"

"Your sister?" She guessed, knowing how much Chase worried about her sister, Allysa, and little Skye, especially ever since she finally left Duckburg to come and live in St. Canard.

"Yeah," Chase said, following a drink from her glass of milk. Wiping the extra froth from her bill with a napkin, she admitted, "Allysa hasn't called me lately. I'm really worried. A few days, I can understand, but … a week?"

"I can relate," Amelia said, thinking about how her brother and his family had stayed behind in Duckburg after their father's passing. "Henri calls, but … he and Nancy, they both took it hard when I chose to come here with Jordan … and Mom, too. I, too, have a niece … Anabelle … that I barely get to see but only once or twice a year, but I love her to the ends of this Earth and back. That what family does, they love no matter the distance between them."

Sighing, Chase nodded as she took another bite of what was left on her plate. "You make it sound so easy, the distance."

"It's never easy, but then … life never is," was all Amelia said, catching her friend's eye as Chase looked up. "Or are the choices we make."

"What matters, though … is that we just keep going on, right?"

"Yep," Amelia said, reaching over to grab her keys in thought. "Where's your car, Chase? Back at your house?"

"Yeah, but …" Chase started to say, before Amelia just shook her head with a smile.

"You're not walking to work from here by foot," Amelia said, with a smile. "As soon as you're ready, I'll take you home where you can get your car. Alright?"

With a smile between them, that's exactly what Amelia did. Driving to the other side of town, Amelia took Chase home and made sure she got in her house alright before she drove back into town, taking a quick detour back home to get ready for work.

Once there, she stopped by the door to see a familiar chicken reporter who was known among the residents to nosily scout the area for any mention of St. Canard's newest hero. Hearing a car lock up, Chuckles (or 'Cackles' as he known all around due to his excitement) looked up from something in his hands as he looked up to see Amelia fixing to go back in to her apartment building.

"Hey, you there!" He shouted, trying to ask if she had seen Twilight Drake. Knowing full well who he was, Amelia avoided him by rushing inside just in time for him to throw up his hands in frustration.

"Well, that decides it," Amelia said to herself, once she was back up in her apartment. "I think I'll work from home today. There's a couple of things I need to do here anyway."

Once she took her own shower and was dressed, Amelia retreated to her own bedroom to sit at her desk and turned on her study computer, to see what assignments or messages was sent to her that morning. Logging on to Wingfond Corps' financial page, Amelia read her messages and got right to work.

Not stopping until she heard the front open, she was surprised to hear Jordan call out, "Mom? I'm home!"

_Oh_, she sighed, looking up to see the time say it was just past three. "I'm in here, Jordan. I promise I'll be right out."

True to her word, Amelia came out of her room looking a bit tired as Jordan noticed, "You alright, Mom?"

"Yeah," she said, yawning a bit herself. "I was just on the phone all day with the office. How was school?"

"It was fine," her son said, sitting his backpack on a chair as his Mom looked up to see that Jordan had turned on the news. "I hope you didn't mind, but I just turned it on … What's wrong?"

"Turn it up, that's Chase's house!" Amelia said, making Jordan go silent in shock as he obeyed and turned up the sound for both of them to hear.

" … Reporting live here on Avian Way Orchard, this is Booster Peckston from Channel Newsom 9, we are relieved to say that no one was in the house prior to the fire that consumed this property a mere hour ago. Rumors are saying that is the home of a young duck reporter of the name, Chase Canvasbeak … or, 'back … Sorry. Our sympathies are with her during this tough time as police are working now to find out _how_ this happened and _why …_"

_Chase_, Amelia thought, running to the phone as she dialed her friend's cell. Finally getting an answer, she said, "Chase? This is Amelia. I just saw the news. What happened? Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, Mila," she heard Chase say, calling her by her nickname. Hearing the pained hiss in her friend's breath, Amelia said nothing as she continued. "But … I have a favor to ask."

"Anything," Amelia said automatically, as Jordan came closer with the relief of hearing his godmother's voice.

"_I'm heading to Duckburg to get my niece, Skye," _Amelia and Jordan both heard her anxiously say as Jordan looked at his mother in worry.

"Is everything alright?" Amelia asked her, her heart going out for her friend as she heard cries coming out of the other side.

"_No. I just found out that my sister and brother-in-law were in a car accident. They're gone and now … I'm Skye's legal guardian. We need a place … Do you mind if we both stay with you for a while until I find us a new home?" _Chase said, the tears now evident in her voice as she sniffled.

Even with Jordan nodding, Amelia was final in saying, "Of course. You can stay as long as you need."

"_Thanks_," Chase said with a breath, with the car starting up in the background. "I bet Jordan will be happy having us around …"

"Always," Amelia said, smiling at her son as he ran off to clean up the living room a bit for their company. "We'll be waiting up for you. Call if you need us."

"I will," Chase said, ending the call as Jordan ran up to hug his mother as they both cried.

"What happened do you think, Mom?" Jordan asked her, pulling away a bit to think. "Who would have done such a thing to her?"

"Maybe it was an accident, or … We don't know," Amelia said, trying to talk sense as she grabbed a napkin off of the counter to dry her eyes. "Right now all we can do is just be there, stay positive and do anything we can to support her and little Skye."

"Right," Jordan said, getting a bad feeling as he looked out the window and past the cityscape seeing nothing, where a lone truck made it way down the western side part of St. Canard and disappeared out of sight. Instead of telling his mother about his weird feeling, Jordan helped his mother clean up the apartment enough to where they knew it was not one visitor they were expecting … but two. "Mom … Who's Skye?"

"You've seen her a couple of times when you were younger, but … She is Chase's niece," Amelia explained as she gave Jordan some more things to put away. "Now come on, they'll be here soon."

* * *

It was almost ten o'clock before Amelia and Jordan finally heard Chase's muffled double knock on the door, to which Jordan jumped up off the couch immediately to answer. "Coming," he called.

Opening the door, Jordan smiled when he saw his godmother and called out, "Chase!" Giving her a tight hug, Amelia peeked out of the kitchen to see that Chase had her hands full with a couple of cases of luggage that she put down in the entryway to hug him better with a free hand. Giggling, she ducked back in as she heard her friend, saying with a small smile in her familiar Scottish accent, "Whoa, take it easy, laddie, or I might drop all this stuff."

_Sorry_, Jordan almost muttered, stepping away enough to see a white duckling peek out from behind Chase's back. "Who's this?" he asked, already having an idea.

"This is my niece, Skye," Chase said, introducing her. "Do you remember her?"

"Not too well," Jordan truthfully said, as Skye shyly looked up as Chase brought her out more into the open and not exactly behind her.

Chuckling, Chase said, "No, I suppose not. You were both pretty young the last time you were together. Hey … How about you take Skye to your room while I go chat with your Mom for a second, alright?"

Nodding, Jordan took Skye briefly into his room to talk before Chase waited until he was gone to release her sad smile. Calling for Chase, Amelia told her that she was in the kitchen as she came in without her blue and black converse on her feet and pulled herself up on the wide counter to sit down.

Topping the leftovers with a lid, Amelia looked up at her best friend as she asked, "So, do you want to tell me what happened?"

After a few quiet words between them, Chase said, "_I'm not sure how, but … it seems like one of my enemies figured out where I lived. I'm not sure if they're aware of my secret identity, which is odd because it was on the news, but … I can't take any more chances_." Looking towards Jordan's bedroom and past the kitchen, she added, _"Especially now since I have that little one in there to watch out for."_

"I know what you mean, but …" Amelia said, thinking of Jordan. Whispering even more so, she said, _"That just means that Twilight Drake will have to be more careful."_

* * *

**Here's Chapter Two. Don't worry, 3 will continue directly from this one. Happy reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

Listening to what Chase told her about Skye's parents and about what happened in detail, Amelia lowered her head in respect. Looking up, she leaned her head on her arm as she said, "That is pretty tough albeit for any child to go through."

"_No kidding," _Chase agreed, wrapping her arms around herself, still shaking from the day's events. "I know how she feels, too. I was fifteen when my parents passed away. Allysa had to not only start caring for me, but her one year old daughter too. Now … I'm all that Skye has left." Looking up into her friend's face, she asked, "What if I get it wrong?"

Taking a moment to just smile, Amelia said, "Well, you know if you ever have questions on raising a kid, you can always give me a call."

Knowing that her friend meant more by it, Chase smiled and jumped down to give her friend a tight yet thankful hug, to which Amelia gladly returned. "Yeah, I know. Thank you for letting us stay with you."

"No problem," Amelia said, letting go with a touch on Chase's shoulder. "You're like the little sister I wish I always had," which made Chase let out a happy yet releasing cackle that made the kids peek out of Jordan's room.

Seeing her son, Amelia was reminded of what time it was as she walked over to place a hand on his shoulder as she said, "Go say goodnight and then it's time for you to go to bed."

Nodding with tired eyes, Jordan did just that as he went in with his mother as she tucked him in. Leaving him to rest, Amelia listened as Chase tucked Skye into the guest bed in the other room that she usually used.

"There, comfortable?" Chase said, as Amelia looked in to see Skye nod.

"But … Where are you going to sleep?" Skye asked, seeing that her aunt was picking up a couple of things off of the floor, which included the white bag that Amelia had stashed her costume in that morning.

Turning back around, Chase only smiled as she folded the white bag underneath her arm and came closer and replied, "I still have some things I have to do, lass, so I'm going to sleep in the living room just outside. But I'll be close if you need me, I promise."

Kissing her niece on the forehead, Chase started to walk away before she heard Skye call out, "Chase?" Turning her head towards her, she heard Skye say, "Thank you."

Smiling, Chase said, "You're welcome, lassie," and then slowly closed the door behind her. Turning around, she reached inside for her mask as she screeched to a halt, seeing Amelia's expression.

"_Chase, what are you doing?" _Amelia asked her, despite Chase's steps around her as she shushed her lightly and stepped into the shadows to tie on her mask and took out her fedora. _"You're going out, now … as Twilight Drake?"_

"_Mila, if I don't do this … Whoever tried to attack me, they'll win," _Chase said, donning her heroine costume. _"I have to show that Twilight Drake isn't a coward and afraid to come out into the open after something like this. I can't just hide out and pretend this didn't happen!"_

"_I'm not saying that at all," _Amelia said, trying to get her friend to listen. _"I know they hurt you, and it hurts me, too, to see you going through all of this. Alone!"_

As Chase said nothing, Amelia offered, _"At least, let someone like me go with you …"_

"_No!" _Chase quaveringly shouted, before she slapped both hands over her mouth as both of them looked to both doors of perspective bedroom doors. Sighing, Chase went over to her friend as she said, _"Look, I know you offered going with me in the past, but … After everything that's happened today, I really just need to get out and think … to vent. And, the best way I can do that is being _this _for a couple of hours. Please, don't try to stop me …"_

"_I'm not, _Case," Amelia said, putting every emphasis on the word as she hugged Twilight, who was surprised when she found that Amelia had left a room key card in her right glove palm. _"It's a key to access the roof atrium. The fire escape top is on that floor if you want to go out that way."_

Looking down at Amelia's gift, Chase just nodded in acceptance as she took one last look towards Skye's door in thought.

"_Don't worry, I'll make sure Skye gets to sleep," _Amelia said, holding the door open for her as she stepped through. _"Just, please, be careful."_

Hinting that she would, Amelia was left to herself for a bit until she heard Skye start screaming. Knowing that Jordan was out like a light, she rushed in to see little Skye thrashing and immediately she sat down on the bed, where Skye latched on to her as she cried.

"Where's Aunt Chase?" Skye cried out, coming out of it as she blinked and saw that it was Amelia who was comforting her. "Wait, where am I?"

Shushing her, Amelia held her until Skye calmed down enough to listen as she said, "Everything's alright, dear. Go on now, back to sleep. It was only a nightmare."

"Is my aunt alright?" Skye asked, despite how tired she was. "I thought I heard something …"

"No dear, everything's fine," Amelia said, automatically knowing a trick that might work. "You want me to try and sing you something?"

Brightening, Skye nodded her head as she said, "Mommy used to sing me a lullaby every night. I forget what it was called, though."

"Well, if this is anything like it," Amelia said, brushing back Skye's hair feathers, "It's worth a try, huh? I think this is the one Chase taught me …

_Blow the wind, blow  
Swift and low  
Blow the wind o'er the ocean.  
Breakers rolling to the coastline  
Bringing ships to harbor_

Just as Amelia expected, Skye immediately responded as she laid down and sighed, knowing she was in a safe place. Rubbing her back softly like she did with Jordan when he was upset, Amelia continued as she gently sang …

_Gulls against the morning sunlight  
Flying off to freedom_

_Sing the air, sing  
Light and free  
Sing the love o'er the dreamscape.  
Wind sails blowing to the nightline  
Laying down dreams to sleep_

When Skye closed her eyes, Amelia smiled as she finished the last line of the lullaby, _"Babes rocking the evening starlight, Child, sleep on till dawn. _Goodnight, Skye."

Hearing the door open in the main entryway a couple of hours later, only one was awake enough in bed to hear the quiet steps of someone who tried to sneak into the apartment without disturbing anyone. Opening her bedroom door, Amelia watched as Chase threw away her fedora and cape in frustration.

Saying nothing, Amelia watched as her friend suddenly yet quietly started sobbing as she fell back on the pull-out sofa bed that Amelia had made out for her. Turning around to see Amelia in the room, she allowed her friend to sit down by her as Amelia took her in her arms to give her a shoulder to cry on as Chase's just allowed her wayward tears to fall.

"_Cry as much as you need," _Amelia whispered, just letting her best friend cry and not caring if Chase's tears soaked her night gown. _"It's the only way to truly let it go, and you've been through a lot. And don't worry … We'll find the ones who did this to you."_

"_How can you be so sure?" _Chase whimpered. Admitting where she was for the last couple of hours, she said, _"After I stopped a couple of want-to-be thieves from getting away with a stolen bag of loot, I admit … Letting out my fury on them only made me feel worse. After I tied them up and left them for the cops to find, I went back briefly to see the house. I didn't stay long enough to check the underground hanger to see if anything survived … but I do know that my motorcycle did. It was a little scuffled up, but it was outside waiting for me when I left tonight. So, at least some things did survive … but I won't know _what _until I actually go in there."_

"_That's good," _Amelia said, trying to be caring as Chase pulled away to lay down and hugged her pillow as she still sniffled. _"Until you do, just rest. And just know if you need anything … even someone to talk to …"_

"_I know," _Chase said, managing to grin a bit as she felt Amelia's hand rest on her shoulder, showing her that she was still worried about her. "And, thanks."

"_Anytime."_

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the middle of nowhere on the outskirts of Saint-Canard, a van rode alone across the Audubon Bay Bridge, unaware that it was the secret hideout of St. Canard's hero Darkwing Duck. Although noticed by Darkwing's cameras, the van continued down the strip undeterred as it took a few turns and entered into the neighboring city of Duckburg.

Coming to a stop, the driver heard their phone go off as he parked the van real quick to answer as he said, "Yes?"

"Was Twilight Drake out tonight?!" came an impatient muffled voice as they screamed through the receiver. "My associates said that she stopped them in their tracks. They were compromised … by the police!"

"Boss, I don't know what happened," the disgruntled driver wearily said as he yawned, covering up his own frustration as he pounded on the navigation tracker board on his dash. "The tracker chip I gave my associate has stopped transmitting. If she's anywhere in the city, I have no idea where. In fact, that drone missile that we sent to follow her … It must have misfired. It hit a neighborhood community house on the outskirts of …"

"I know! I saw the news story! I don't need you to tell us what happened!" came the upset voice over the line, as he sighed. "My associates and I have decided to trust you to take care of this embarrassment. It's your job to make Twilight Drake disappear … for good. Darkwing is enough for our pawns to manage in this city alone, but with the sudden appearance of a new young and promising hero … We need her gone! Understand?"

"Consider it done," he said, ending the call. Getting an idea of how they could better keep a better eye on Twilight Drake's movements, he made a quick call before he said, "I've got a mission for you … No, you listen … We'll talk about this in private … Meet me at the usual rendezvous location … I'm on my way."

Driving back across the bridge in a hurry, he didn't know that a certain caped hero was up in the tower next to the Thunderquack as he watched him pass over his bridge, again, in a hurry. Confused why he made a sudden turnaround, both he and Launchpad chose to continue their usual night patrol of the city instead of follow him.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Amelia stirred from her position on the floor after finally being awoken by a strange feeling and, of course, Chase's snores. Looking up, she looked outside to see that it was still nightfall. Getting to her feet, she went over to close the curtain as she looked up in time to see the _Thunderquack_ soar over the sky. Hearing a small, _"Wow"_, coming forth from Jordan's room, she went over to put her ear to the door as she heard a quick scuttle of light steps behind it rush back to bed.

Not surprised, Amelia decided to not go in as she chuckled. Yawning, Amelia returned to her own bed until morning, knowing that they all had a new day ahead of them tomorrow.

* * *

**The lullaby idea in this chapter came from a small verse known as the _Scottish Lullaby_, but the second verse is completely the idea of me and my  
friend. We hope you enjoy this new chapter of Amelia's side of the story.**

**And, also, the conversation in this story about our masked villain was my attempt to bring out more of the mystery being the attack on Twilight Drake.  
Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

Hearing an alarm go off, Amelia stirred, figuring it was Chase's in the other room before she looked on her mantle clock to see that it was only 6:30 in the morning. Getting up, Amelia changed into a pink knee-length dress and stepped into her house shoes before she opened her bedroom door to see that Chase had removed her TD cape and fedora from the living room and fixed the couch back into its original position.

Seeing that Skye had come out of the guest bedroom and was now napping on the couch instead, Amelia only smiled as she walked into the kitchen and decided to get breakfast ready for them all, knowing that Jordan would come out of his room any minute to get ready for school. And, that's just what he did.

"Mom?" She heard him say, as she peeked in from over the counter, where both kids smelled pancakes and honey oatmeal cooking as little Skye sat up, too, rubbing her eyes. Smiling, they both smiled and said, "Yay, pancakes!"

As both kids sat down and Amelia sat a plate each in front of them, they all looked up to see that Chase had joined them, now dressed in her regular outfit of a blue and black plaid shirt over a blue T-shirt, denim jeans, and, of course, her converse shoes.

Smiling, Amelia asked her, "You got time for breakfast this morning?"

Shaking her head in an apology, she replied, "Afraid not. The editor wanted to see me this morning. He messaged me to come in early so he can assign me my next breaking story. Also, after work, I'm going to have to make a quick run to the school to register Skye for classes starting this Monday."

Skye looked up with a mouth full of oatmeal, as she swallowed and asked, "What do you do again?"

"I'm a journalist. I write stories for the paper, lassie," Chase replied, checking the time on her wrist watch. Grabbing her keys, Chase made a dash for the door as she called out, "I'll see you all later!" Seeing Skye frown a bit, they all looked up as Chase ran back inside long enough to kiss her niece on the forehead, adding, "Be good for Amelia today," before she was gone.

"Mom, do you think Dad will be here when I get home this afternoon?" Jordan spoke up, Amelia looking up to see the hopeful gleam in his eye as she only grinned a bit, knowing how much he was looking forward towards going to the exhibition with David. "The game got moved up for tonight instead of tomorrow."

"Well dear, he hasn't called me yet," Amelia said, not sure what to say because she wasn't sure when he would be coming home, either. "But I'm sure he will let us know one way or the other, ok?"

Jordan only nodded, hearing the brakes on the bus park outside making its usual stop. After a quick goodbye to his mother and Skye, who wistfully gazed after him as he ran out the door, Jordan left and made it on the bus as it drove on down the road.

"What's wrong, Skye?" Amelia asked, seeing that the little duckling was starting to mope as she stared into the rest of her breakfast.

"I miss them already," She answered, looking up to see Amelia looking at the game that Skye had left on the side table in front of Jordan's game console. Getting up, she picked it up and read its title, "_Cheese and Quackers_, huh?" Smiling a bit, she recognized the game as a version of _Mouse Trap_ as she got an idea, looking at Skye as she held it up as she asked Skye if she wanted to play. Soon, it wasn't long until Skye and Amelia were playing the game together, to Skye's pleasure.

Taking a break here and there to check her computer via the kitchen, Amelia made full use of the day to make sure Skye was entertained with games and cartoons until she heard Jordan come in the door, right on time around 3:30, when she heard the bus drop him off. However, the person she was on the phone with was causing her to exhibit a certain air of annoyance and agitation, that didn't go unchecked by Jordan as he sidestepped by the kitchen and joined Skye on the couch, who was looking bored as she smiled to see that Jordan was back.

"_What's been going on?" _Jordan asked, hearing his mother's agitation grow as she yelled, her feet scratching against the tile floor as she reached into the oven to bring out a tray of lemon sugar cookies, which were still cooling as she sat them on the oven. _"Why is Mom upset?"_

"_I don't know,"_ Skye said, seeing Jordan pick up the remote next to her as he noticed the sound was a bit high to mute out the conversation Skye winced at in the kitchen. _"But I don't like it!"_

"_Mom's not usually like this,"_ Jordan said, seeing his Mom look up at him with a welcoming yet worried look on her face. Halfway reading her mind by her expression as she turned away to talk back in a raised yet raised tone, Jordan felt his smile turn upside down as he slumped in the chair next to Skye. _"But I think I know what wrong." _Looking up, he saw Skye's curious expression as he asked her, "Do you know what happened to your aunt's house?"

"Chase told me it got burned down," Jordan heard her say, knowing that she wanted to know more about what happened. Playing the story back where they had recorded it, Jordan had it playing by the time Chase came in the door with some groceries in her arms and noticed them watching it, much to her chagrin.

"David, you promised!" Chase heard Amelia exclaim from the kitchen, deciding that she would join the kids for a minute while Amelia was talking on the phone. "I know you're stationed down there in Duckburg and can't get away, but … Jordan has been really looking forward to this. Oh, you don't say? Oh dear. _Well, I'm sorry you're stuck. Jordan really misses you, and I do too …"_

Hearing the kids go "Hey!" in the other room as Chase switched off the news story made Amelia look up to see the kids gaining up on Chase as she said, "You two don't need to be watching too much of that nonsense anyway! Too much bad news can rot you from the inside out if you aren't careful!" Crossing her arms to show that she met it, the kids sobered as they each looked straight into her eyes.

"But aren't you mad at the people who did this to you?" Skye asked, demanding an answer, to which Amelia knew by Chase's mask she didn't want to return.

"Of course she is! She just doesn't say it," Jordan exclaimed, earning a mutual grin from his godmother as she briefly looked back at Amelia as she ended the call with her husband in disappointment.

Hearing Chase chuckle as she turned the TV back on to a cartoon Skye was originally watching, Amelia got back to stirring the noodles on the stove. Looking up, she saw Chase give her a discernible look as she pulled herself up to sit on the counter next to where Amelia stood as she asked, "So … what was all the yelling about?"

Sighing, Amelia just said, _"It's nothing, but … _David just said that he won't be able to come home for a while. Jordan had plans with his Dad this weekend to go see the Rallying Hawks at the exhibition game, but he's not going to be able to go now. It's not that _I _can't take him, but he was really looking forward to spending some time with him, too."

Overhearing his mom, Jordan didn't stop the tears from pouring down his face as he felt Skye elbow him in the side as they both looked at the show in time to laugh at something funny. Meanwhile, Chase gazed at him thoughtfully for a moment before she said, "How about I take the kids to the game? When is it?"

"Tonight, but …" Amelia said, clicking the pot as she looked at Chase in surprise. "Oh, I don't want to trouble you."

"Trouble? Ha!" Chase said, with a cackle. Then, feigning shock with a grin, she exclaimed, _"Taking my niece and godson to a baseball game without worrying about some crazy villain taking over St. Canard?! Aye, Darkwing can handle things on his own until I get out there later tonight."_

Thinking it was cute of Chase to give credit to her rival like that, Amelia only said instead, "Just don't over-exhaust yourself. Remember the last time we all went to the game?"

Immediately blushing with the memory, Chase said out loud in her fake American accent, "Hey! They had put that building in a stupid place anyways!"

Clamping her mouth over her mouth in realization, both ladies turned to see that they had the kids' attention as Skye said, amusingly, "What happened?"

Joining in telling the story, Jordan laughed as he said, "Oh, there was this crazy fan that wanted Duckson Webber, the team's star pitcher, to sign his tin bat, and … Well, long story short, instead of him getting to sign his name, he ends up tripping on his foot, tumbles over the fan, and the tin bat got launched feather-over-crowd towards the stadium starting gate, where the concession stand was. Aunt Chase had just got done getting our popcorn, turned around with me, and we both saw the bat come soaring over at us from home plate!"

"What happened?" Skye asked, again, eager to hear the rest of this story.

"Well, simply put, it missed us!" Jordan said, seeing the annoyed yet wry smirk cross Chase's face as he giggled. "But …"

"Don't you dare finish!" Chase said, which only caused him to laugh harder.

"Come on …" Skye whined, pulling on Jordan's arm. "What happened?"

Once he could breathe, Jordan said, "Alright! The bat ended up in front of Chase's feet and she tripped over it! Popcorn spilled everywhere and your Aunt Chase tumbled head over heel into the concession stand!" Amelia grabbed her son's shoulder in giddy warning as the both of them burst out into sudden laughter, trying to reign him back in.

Seeing Chase's amused expression, she only said, "That isn't going to happen this time, kids." Steaming, Chase only said nothing as the kids had one more laugh about it. Looking at Amelia, Chase saw her shake her head and said nothing, leaving the living room to put dinner on plates for them all, saying, "_You certainly got more than what you paid for."_

Walking in, Chase elbowed her best friend in the side arm as she said, "I heard that", with a small laugh.

Amelia got asked if she wanted to come by Chase, but shaking her head and thanking her she said that she something she had to do, which only made Chase arch an eyebrow as she herded the kids out with her. Once they were gone, Amelia pulled out her phone as she dialed a number and said, "Are you almost here?"

A quick rap on the door made her hang up as she looked outside and opened the front door to see her older brother, Henri, as brother and sister hugged each other in excitement. "You're here!"

"Of course we are, little 'Sis," Henri said with a laugh, rolling up his arm sleeves as he walked in and saw the apartment. "When you said you had company, I expected … well, noise. What happened?"

"Chase took the kids to the game because David couldn't come home," She said, looking up to see her older brother's gruntand disappointed look of concern. "I'm alright, though. Don't worry about me. That's another reason Chase took Jordan tonight. She wanted to cheer him up."

"Of course I worry, little 'Sis," he said, patting his sister on the back. "It's my job. Tell Jordan I said 'hi' when he gets back."

"I will," Amelia replied, surprised to see Nancy come in with little Anabelle as ran up to her aunt and hugged her, too, with bright green eyes. As Nancy came in holding a thick sapphire and star curtain over her right arm, she hugged her sister-in-law, too, as she exclaimed, "Nancy!"

"Of course she came," Henri said, smiling. "She's an interior home decorator. She wanted to do this for your friend, especially when you mentioned that the room is going to be fixed for two. We can stay for an hour, 'Sis. Is that alright?"

"That's fine," Amelia said, picking up little Anabelle as she squealed. "The bed's already broken down from last winter when we replaced Jordan's bunk with his new bed in his room. I just needed some help, and I really appreciate this. Let's get to work!"

* * *

It was late when Chase returned with the kids after the game and Amelia's brother and his family had left. Going straight to bed, Jordan knew what his mother had done and only smiled as she kept her grin straight until Chase and Skye went into the guest room and dropped their mouths at the transformation done inside.

"Do they like it?" Jordan asked as his mother tucked him in, giving them this moment alone to talk.

"Very much," Amelia said, kissing him on the forehead as he blushed. "That was really sweet of you to suggest giving your old bed to Skye. Now with the curtain your aunt gave them, they each have their own space and area of storage. You should've seen Skye's reaction when she walked in, she climbed all over the top bunk until Chase made her come down to get ready for bed. I remember you did that, too, when your Dad and I first picked that out for you."

"By the way, your uncle said 'hi'," She said, brushing back his top feathers a bit. Blushing a bit, Jordan said nothing as his mother hugged him tight and said, "Good night, Jordan."

Turning off his light, Amelia knew that they both did a good thing. Closing his door, Amelia looked over to see the door to Chase's room was left open a bit. Quietly opening the door a bit to peek in, she barely saw Skye peacefully asleep just past the dark tapestry that now separated the room in two. Not seeing Chase anywhere, Amelia sighed as she just shut the door instead and looked out the window, knowing that her friend had left in the quiet of the night as Twilight Drake, alone as usual.

* * *

**Chapter Four, done and finished. If it seems that this story is being told fast, it's not. I'm just writing in conjunction with Chase's side of the story.  
Hopefully, I'll be able to take my time with the next chapter. Until then, enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Not tired out of worry, Amelia made herself a small instant cup of hot chocolate as she waited up an hour to make sure Skye, who only woke up once from a nightmare and fell back asleep clearly exhausted from the excitement of that afternoon, stayed asleep. Knowing that Chase would stay out close to morning, Amelia sat her alarm and retired to bed.

Waking up normally before everyone else by instinct, Amelia peeked out to see that the guest bedroom door was left open ajar from where she had checked on Skye before. Peeking in, she smiled as Skye snored, the top bunk's coverlet halfway over her as she slept. Turning to where she saw a hump under the covers in the guest bed clearly asleep, too, Amelia smiled with relief as she left the two of them to rest.

Starting breakfast normal on that Saturday morning, Amelia instead turned her attention to her son, who didn't emerge from his room early and not until when Chase and Skye came out dressed two hours later, smiling at the scent of honey-basil corn muffins coming from the kitchen.

Sitting a platter of morning eggs and a muffin in front of each of them at the dining table, Amelia frowned when Jordan only starred into it with quiet sadness. "Jordan, aren't you hungry?"

"What's the matter, lad?" Amelia heard Chase say, looking up see Chase turned completely towards her godson in concern, too.

Suddenly realizing how everyone was staring at him, Jordan only shook his head and said, "I'm fine."

"Is this about last night, laddie?" Chase asked, seeing his sad eyes meet hers in confirmation. "I thought you had fun."

"I did," Jordan said, taking a bite of his muffin. Swallowing his bite after a gulp of milk, Jordan took a second to look at both at his mother and Chase as he said, "Thank you taking me to see the game, though, yesterday. I really did have a great time, Chase. It's just … I just wish Dad got to be there, too."

'_Oh Jordan'_, Amelia inwardly thought as she reached a hand over to sit a hand atop her son's, as the both of them only smiled at the other knowing how they both were feeling – they both wished that David had come home, even if it was only for a day.

Continuing the meal with small talk, breakfast passed quick as all four of them settled into the living room to watch the kids play an engaging video game that kept their attention for hours. Deciding to get some work done in the kitchen while the kids played well past noon, Amelia had just sat down with her computer before Chase passed a note towards her from the kitchen counter that said, _'I need to go check the house or what remains of it. I found a new hideout and I need some time to get everything I need safely from the house. Can you hold down the fort until I get back?"_

Looking towards the kids to make sure they weren't listening, Amelia only nodded her head as Chase tiredly got to her feet as she whispered, _"Go do what you need to do, Chase. I got everything under control here. Jordan and I will make sure Skye is fine."_

Turning towards her niece for a second, Chase only squibbed a shorter message towards Amelia on the note as she passed it into her hands as she went into the other room to check on the kids. Reading it, Amelia only held it as Chase saw that Skye had fallen asleep on her floor pillow, _'Thanks, I owe you one. I won't be but two to three hours, but I don't want to worry Skye. Please don't tell her where I went, it would only worry her more. Thanks!'_

Looking up from where she heard the front door close, Amelia only pocketed the note when she saw both kids look up at her in confusion at Chase's haste departure.

"Where's Chase going?" Jordan asked, seeing Skye's worried gaze still fixated on the door, her controller dropping from her fingers as she pulled her knees up to her chest, the game forgotten. "Mom?"

With a sigh, Amelia knew she had to do something to quell the kids' curiosity around Chase's sudden absence. Closing her computer, Amelia only smiled as she got up and picked up Skye into her arms as the small little girl only listened to her as she replied, "Your aunt is fine, Skye. She doesn't want you worrying about this whole house situation. She just had to go do an errand and she'll be back soon, that's what she said. Ok?"

"_Ok_," came Skye small reply as Amelia watched as Jordan, too, came over to look up at both of them. Seeing their worried faces, Amelia suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, if you guys are bored … How about we go out for ice cream?" She asked, seeing the instant change in their eyes as they both got excited. "We can even bring back some for your aunt. Sound good?"

"YES!" they both exclaimed in excitement as all three of them did just that.

Once on the road, they had just pulled up to the Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice Bakery when they heard a purple motorcycle go by at high velocity just strides past them as it stopped a couple of blocks up the road, a very tired-looking albatross dressed pilot running after it, shouting, "Hey, DW, wait up!"

"_Hurry up, Launchpad!" _they all heard the purple-clad masked hero say faintly, thumping his foot a little impatiently as he took a moment to remove his safety helmet, saying something under his breath in thought that Amelia couldn't quite catch. _"Remember, we're looking for …"_

"No way, that's Darkwing Duck!" Jordan hollered in excitement, making the caped crusader look up in curiosity, mildly hearing them from about the block away, as Amelia managed to grab ahold of her son's shoulder out of fear he was going to go racing across the busy street to meet his hero. "Mom?!"

"Jordan, stay here," she said, taking a moment to help Skye out of the car. "Now stay close to me, you two. We're here to pick up ice cream, remember? Let's go in."

Looking up, Jordan only smiled as they continued on inside, not the only one to look over their shoulder in awe of Darkwing Duck being so close. "So cool …" he heard Skye say, to which Jordan replied, "Yeah, I know, right?"

"Kids, come on," Amelia said, trying to keep all together as they started towards the counter to order when all of a sudden she was pushed aside by a rough hand emerging from the dairy line with a pistachio nut ice cream cone in his other hand, not caring who it was he had just pushed.

"Watch it, Sweetheart," she heard a familiar voice say as she looked up from where she had landed to her knees in shock and recognition, the kids skittering to her side. Seeing his sneering gaze, she only stayed silent as the kids, too, noticed who was standing over her. Licking his treat nonchalantly, he only said, "You were in my way."

In fact, all of the customers in the dairy section took a step back as the yellow-caped masked Darkwing-Double vagabond just cackled and noticed the crowd around him. "What? Can't a villain here in town get the simplest delicacies in life, too?" He asked everyone who just stood there, in silent fear. "I'm sure that's _fair_, right? I hate fairness, so now … Excuse me."

Taking his leave, Negaduck just left the scene as everyone took a moment to listen, automatically everyone's focus going to the outdoor scene where Darkwing and Negaduck inaudibly meet the other and got into a heated confrontation that made quite the spectacle.

Glad the inside tension was over, Amelia sighed and immediately noticed that the kids had both ran over to one of the side windows to watch Darkwing chase Negaduck down into a dark alleyway, which immediately filled with a big double puff brigade of gas.

"Kids," was all Amelia said, getting their attention and pushing the play button on the atmosphere inside the bakery back to normal. Ordering an Orange Sherbet for herself, she smiled when Jordan said he wanted a Spiced Neapolitan and Skye put in for a couple of scoops of Strawberry Cheesecake. Ordering a Brownie Blast shake to take home for Chase for later, the three of them made haste to get back home where it was normal with their treats in hand.

When Chase returned an hour later as promised, she was intercepted with excitement and hugs from both Jordan and Skye as they filled her in what happened, to her shock. It wasn't until Skye went to bed a little later that night before Chase tiredly sat down to talk to Amelia about what happened.

"Why didn't you text me that Negaduck was there? I could've sped over there," Chase wanted to know, immediately noticing the worry on her friend's face as she looked away.

"From all the way across town?" Amelia asked, remembering the first encounter Chase had endured with the notorious double before. "I'm sorry. Believe me, I would've if I had known. He finally left after a tense minute. I guess all he got was a cone, whether it was he actually paid or it or just stole it. Either way, the owner didn't call the police. We just bought our treats and left." When Chase looked down, Amelia placed a hand on hers to say, "Hey, I promise Chase … I wouldn't have let anything happen to Skye."

"I know, Mila," Chase said, looking up at the clock to see that it half after ten. Lowering her voice, she continued, _"I checked my underground lair today. Surprisingly, everything I found is still intact, but the house … Everything in it, except for a few precious treasures I found, was burnt. Tonight, after I crusade a bit as Twilight, I'm going to start moving everything to my new lair. It might take me a while, but I should have it done by …"_

"Do you want some help?" Amelia asked her, catching Chase off guard as she stopped mid-sentence.

Taking a moment to think about it, Chase finally shook her head as she whispered, _"Please, I need you here, especially, to let me know how Skye is doing. She's been asking me a lot of questions, some I'm not even sure how to answer yet. What if I give her the wrong answer she doesn't want? And, whoever it was that tried to destroy me _at home _… I don't want them finding out about Skye, too. That would be too much, especially after losing … you know."_

"_Yes, I do," _Amelia said, watching as Chase tied her mask over her eyes and dubbed on her dark fedora before she heard Amelia come over to give her a comfort hug, to which Chase returned as she sniffled. "_Just promise me you'll be careful, alright?"_

With a nod, Chase affirmed that she would and then left as normal, clicking a button on her wrist watch to catch her motorcycle as it sped by in the dark corners behind the apartments with a small sputter as she jumped down expertly on it from the bottom steps of the fire escape.

Early Sunday morning, Amelia made breakfast as usual as both the kids came out to eat. Hearing Chase snore in the other room, she only shook her head as Skye asked what they were going to do that day, knowing that she started school tomorrow. Deciding to take both the kids with her that morning to chapel so they could let Chase sleep, Amelia and Jordan were glad to see that Skye enjoyed the morning outing.

Back at home, they didn't see Chase emerge out of bed until about 3 o'clock that afternoon. Telling the others that she was glad she had Sunday off from work, Skye didn't even complain as she and Chase took turns playing against Jordan in a racing game, to his pleasure. However, Chase's fatigue and weariness didn't escape Amelia's eye, and before Amelia was going to try and talk to her to take a night for herself, Chase was gone as soon as she knew Skye was out.

Looking out her bedroom window in restlessness towards the St. Canard's clock tower, seeing the still hands refuse to move or tell time at all, Amelia was reminded of her worry. It almost seven o'clock in the morning before she stirred from her bed to hear Chase's muffled moan on the couch in the main room.

Getting up that Monday morning, Amelia had a grim frown set on her beak as she looked in to see even the kids notice how tired Chase was, standing there as they looked up to see Amelia gesturing to the kitchen where two bowls of cereal waited for them and a couple of glasses of juice. _Thirty minutes_, she said to herself, looking down at Chase, who was out cold on the couch from pure exhaustion. _Thirty minutes_.

* * *

**Chapter Five of my side of the story is up. This chapter is more of a filler one, because of the timeline to match with Skye's first day of school being Monday. Until next time, I hope you enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

'_Alright, that's it,' _Amelia said, looking up to see the time on the clock as she made up her mind at the same time.

"Mom?" Jordan asked, looking up from where he started to shoulder his pack right as Skye was working on finishing her juice glass.

"Everything's fine, Jordan," Amelia said, clearing her mind enough to sigh in seriousness. "Help Skye get ready for a minute. I'll be right there."

Walking across the room to where Chase was still passed out on the couch, Amelia thought for a second as she pressed the back of her fingers up against Chase's brow, to which Chase only groaned at as Amelia's eyes only closed in relief to find that Chase didn't have a fever.

Knowing what she had to do though, Amelia touched her friend's shoulder enough to whisper, _"Chase! Wake up!"_

At first, the Scottish duck only snored louder as the hand gently started to shake her a bit, just enough to arouse her as Chase only replied with a groggily moan and opened her eyes to look up into Amelia's narrowed eyes.

"_You did it," _Amelia found herself saying, a bit miffed at her best friend. "I thought I told you not to exhaust yourself."

Turning her head a bit away, Chase only murmured something like _"I couldn't help it" _as a yawn escaped her beak and interrupted her as she pushed herself up a bit from the couch to talk better. "I found a new hideout location a few days ago, back when I took the kids to the game, and … I just wanted to get everything moved there and get it done before anything else happened."

Not relenting her tone, Amelia only sighed as she then said, "That doesn't mean you should jeopardize your health."

Looking at Amelia with a curious yet confused frown, Chase found herself yawning, again, as she then tried to ask, "What time is it? Skye is supposed to be starting her first day of school."

"She can ride the bus with Jordan," Amelia said, crossing her arms with her growing agitation. "You, meanwhile, are going to call into work and stay here to rest." Raising a hand to Chase's reaction, Amelia only said, "Chase, there's no way you can safely drive your car like this to work. You're exhausted!"

"Who says … I … can't?!" Chase tiredly snapped, not realizing that she was holding her head as she, again, moaned, looking up as they both heard her phone start to ring. Taking it out of her pocket, she didn't get a chance to answer it before she felt Amelia swipe it out of her hands. "Hey!"

"No 'buts', doctor's orders!" Amelia said, trying to get Chase to see her concern as she tried to lighten her tone with an ounce of humor but still kept the seriousness of the situation of her face as she knew Chase desperately needed to rest.

Only raising an eyebrow, Chase countered, "You're a doctor now?"

With only a sigh, Amelia let the phone drop back on Chase's cushion as she whispered, _"Don't start." _Turning her head directly to where the kids stood there watching them with pure looks of concern, Amelia only stood up to her feet right as Chase's eyes softened with realization, seeing the tear-clad marks just beneath her niece's gaze.

Coming forward a few steps to where her aunt sat, Skye looked into her aunt's eyes with deep concern as she said, "You didn't come home last night, Chase."

Not surprised to see that Skye was a bit more perceptive than they both thought, Amelia only instead smiled as she saw Chase's expression soften in front of Skye as she only said, "Sorry, lass."

Providing a cover real quick, Amelia played her trump card as she only casually crossed an arm over to her side as she said, "You didn't tell me that your special report column would keep you out all night."

"I was really worried about you, Chase," Skye only said, looking at her aunt with big sad green eyes full of tiny tears. Watching Chase's motherly instinct kick full on in gear, Chase fully sat up to gesture Skye to come over, to which she did as she ran. Opening her arms, Chase caught the little duckling up into a warm hug as she comforted Skye close to her heart, to which Amelia only smiled on at with a tear of her own.

"I'll try and cut off my special reports at a more reasonable time, alright?" Chase said, looking up to see Skye smiling with relief and only laughed as Skye left a small caring butterfly kiss on her aunt's nose. "Now, you and Jordan better get going before you miss your bus."

Waiting for Skye to join them at the door, Amelia looked back enough to catch Chase's gaze as she only requested, "Please stay in bed today. I only say that because the last thing we need is for you to overdo it and collapse on us."

"I'll do my best," Chase only said with a tired smile, to which Amelia shared, too, as she then closed the door slowly behind her and locked it, leading the kids outside just in time to catch the bus.

Meanwhile, outside, Amelia stopped Jordan just enough at the door to whisper, "_Make sure you keep an eye on Skye today if she needs it, ok? I love you."_

Planting a quick peck on her son's head, Jordan was quick to blush and gently pull away as he darted an eye up to the side bus windows to make sure there was no one watching. "_Mom …" _he murmured_, _only to look back up with a small grin as she laughed.

"_I know_," she only said, seeing his blush as she handed him two sacks for their lunches. "Can you blame me?"

Only hugging her back briefly in return, Jordan said, "I know. I love you, too, Mom." Stepping up, Jordan said, "Don't worry, Mom, we'll be fine." Only smiling, Amelia found herself wiping at her eyes as she waved to them both as the bus pulled on down the street and on their way to school.

Taking out her keys, Amelia looked down to make sure her business dress was straight as she said to herself, _"I think I'll do my work at the office today, that way Chase can rest with no distractions." _Dialing her boss on her own cell as she walked the short distance to her car, she said, "Hey, Stacie, it's me. Go ahead and tell James I'm coming in. No, I just decided that I wanted to work at the office today. Yes, yes, everything's fine. I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

Once they were at school, Jordan made sure to stay with Skye long enough to make sure she made it to her class alright before he had to hurry on to his own desk. Just as busy in his work as the others were, the only other time he got to check in with her was when he entered the lunchroom, where he saw her seated at a table and eagerly talking to another girl her age.

Smiling, Jordan stopped for a second just inside the door to check his sack to see that his mom had given him a mustard-seed cheese sandwich with an apple and some money change so he could buy an extra beverage if he wanted something else, too. Counting it, he was interrupted when a burly yet short-statured shadow passed over him as he looked up to see the face of Tank Muddlefoot, the school's local bully.

"What's in the bag today, Swallow?" Tank asked, not even backing off as Jordan stood up to his full height and stared back at him and said nothing. "What, don't feel like talking?"

"What do you want, Tank?" Jordan started to say before Tank swiped the money from his palm and started to flick it up into the air. "Hey!"

"Chill, _Bluecrest," _Tank sniped, clenching the quarters in his palm as he caught them. "I only want some information out of you … for a _change._ Besides, I hate sesame-seed!"

"Is that all?" Jordan asked, not even threatened. "So, can I have my lunch back? Besides, I don't have to tell you anything, except where the door is."

"Well, I might consider giving you a _knuckle-_sandwich if you don't tell me _who _that new girl is talking to Gosalyn Mallard," Tank challenged, throwing down Jordan's lunch at his feet as Jordan only lifted an eyebrow at his threat, looking behind him enough to see a younger duck with green shirt and red-rimmed spectacles come up right behind him. "She came in today with you. I can tell she's not from around here."

"I wasn't either," Jordan only said, remembering well his first day at the Elementary when he and Mom moved to St. Canard when he was only three and started school there when he turned six. That was back when his Dad regularly made the three-to-four-hour trip to and from back from Duckburg to St. Canard on a regular basis. Why that changed, that was enough to make Jordan realize the importance of family and close friends. "Of course, you already knew that. So, why do I have to tell you anything?!"

Hearing them from two tables away, both Skye and her friend looked up as they saw Tank start to grab Jordan by the collar of his blue shirt as the smaller duck behind Tank tried to step between them, saying, "Tank, cut it out!"

Watching him push his own brother to the side, Jordan's eyes shot down in anger as he looked around for a teacher the same time Gosalyn shouted out, "Honker!"

"What are you going to do about it, Honkface?" Tank said, challenging the younger duck as Honker only simpered.

Feeling a quick pat on the back of his shoulder, Tank only shot his head around to yell, "What?" before his eyes widened in trouble.

"I believe a trip to the principal's office is in order for you, Tank," Mr. Avery said, appearing right behind Jordan as Tank's eyes just narrowed as his snitcher. "Come along."

Being led away, Tank only muttered, _"I won't forget this, Bluecrest!"_

Picking up Honker's glasses from where they had fallen off his beak and to the floor, Jordan only lowered himself to where Honker had lowered himself to his knees to try and find his glasses as Gosalyn and Skye each came running up, too. Watching how Jordan was helping Honker up, Skye smiled as Jordan said, "Here are your glasses, Honker. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks," was all Honker said as Jordan helped him to his feet.

"Keen gear, that was brave!" Skye's friend said, running over to hug Honker the same time Skye came over with a small smile of her own. "Hi, thanks for helping out Honker. Hey, you should join sit with us. Come on!"

"_Why do you think he was asking about me?" _Skye asked Jordan, to which he only inwardly thought, _'I only know it's not good.' _Instead he only shrugged and gave her a small grin, gesturing towards where the others were waiting on them and not wanting to worry her.

"_Don't worry about him, ok_?" He said, taking a seat next to her as they both just smiled as Gosalyn made them both laugh as she tied a napkin across her beak and made a funny face.

* * *

After school was over, Jordan waited for Skye as they both got on the bus and started on the way back home. Taking out his key, he led them back into the apartment as they both heard Chase in the kitchen. Relieved, they both ran in to see Chase swallowing enough to wave at them right as Skye came over to hug her tight.

Resting his suede backpack on the floor next to the counter, Jordan organized his homework enough to overhear Sky ask Chase, "Are you okay?"

"After a little more rest, I'll be brilliant," he heard Chase say as she sat down on the couch, Skye immediately sitting up next to her as she hid her card behind her back enough to make Chase curious. "So, did you have a good first day?"

"Yeah," Skye said, happy with herself. "It was actually … pretty fun."

"She made a new friend today, too," Jordan announced, feeling Skye's smile even from the living room as he poured them both a bowl of salt chips to snack on.

"Her name is Gosalyn Mallard," Skye said, telling her aunt a bit of her day. "She says that her dad is a big fan of your journalist stories."

"_Well,_ it's good to know someone in St. Canard is," Chase replied, through a meek yawn of her own as she settled back down on the couch cushions and perked up enough to feel a get-better card get put into her hands by Skye. Watching her aunt read it, Skye asked her if they could have Gosalyn over day even as her aunt's eyes closed.

Hearing Chase over ear, Jordan stirred some sugar into a glass of pure lemonade as he tiredly heard Chase murmur, "We'll have to … ask Amelia. This is her home after all."

After a few minutes of hearing nothing else said, Jordan's curiosity got the best of him as he looked up from where he had started on his homework at the kitchen table to see Chase and Skye both asleep with Skye's card resting on her aunt's chest and Chase's arm wrapped around Skye's back. Smiling, Jordan took out his phone enough to snap a pic of them both and decided to finish his homework in his room instead.

It was after dark even after Skye aroused herself enough and Jordan helped her to get her work done, which she did as soon as Amelia tiredly came in with an arm of groceries and a look of pure exhaustion of her own across her composure. With all three of them deciding to call it an early night, there was only one awake enough to see a faint light reflect just underneath his bedroom door right at the eve of ten.

Getting up as quiet as he could, he tiredly looked just past the break of his door to see Chase tie on a midnight black mask over her eyes and dub on her signature fedora. Seeing her turn around, Jordan's eye vanished from his door as he wheeled back. Hearing nothing, he looked out one more time to see nothing and heard not a sound.

Returning to bed, Jordan said not a word as he then went to sleep right as a retreating sound of a lone motorcycle filled the streets, again, with the figure of a lone heroine atop it.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 6! It does have a two-perspective of what is going on this time around, but I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Like always, Amelia was up and about before everyone else that morning, but stirring instinctively enough to look up at the clock, she fell back on the pillow knowing she was too anxious to go back to sleep. It was four o'clock and with only seven hours of restful sleep, Amelia got up for the day and immediately sensed that something else was off … Or, that someone was trying to sneak in.

Pulling on her robe over her gown, she stepped out of her bedroom just in time to see Chase tiptoeing back into the apartment as she turned back around to quietly shut the door and lock it.

Turning on a small light right behind the caped heroine so suddenly, Amelia watched as Chase jumped almost a foot in the air before she turned around and sighed, hearing Amelia's stifled giggles. Looking back up at Amelia, however, she noticed that Amelia had calmed enough to show her annoyance as she crossed her arms.

"What happened to no more late nights?" Amelia asked, all joking aside as Chase only smiled and removed her mask, which she immediately put into her pocket as she stretched.

"_Hey, it wasn't my fault that Megavolt decided tonight would be a good night to steal from the bank," _Chase said, lowering her voice as Amelia let her know that the kids were still asleep.

Grinning a bit, Amelia noticed something else, too, as she said, "Well, surprisingly, you don't seem as tired either today."

"Because not only did I have to deal with Megavolt but I also had to deal with Darkwing and his enormous ego," Chase said, telling Amelia about her night as she watched her friend laugh at when she sarcastically said, _"With how much he enjoyed my company, he was bold enough to say to the media that he was the one who had Megavolt all 'tied up', to which I said, 'My grapple, my gun.' And, don't worry about me being tired, Mila: I'm too energized. I took a 2-hour nap at my hideout before I came back over here, too."_

With a sigh, Amelia only said in reply, "Just take it easy at work today is all I ask. And, please make sure you get a good night's sleep tonight."

With a nod, Chase said, "I think I can manage that." Stopping short in front of her and Skye's bedroom door, Chase turned back around to say, "Lia, Skye was wondering if she could invite her new friend, Gosalyn, over one day soon."

Smiling, Amelia mimicked Chase's choice of words with her reply, "I think we can manage that."

As Chase disappeared into the guest room and Amelia went back to her room to get dressed, the door to Jordan's room shied open as he looked out to see only the mantle light on near the main door as he gingerly stepped out, having heard his godmother's voice a minute earlier.

Hearing Skye yawn from behind their door, Jordan shied a little closer to the guest door to overhear her also say, "_Morning, Aunt Chase. What time is it?"_

"_Still pretty early," _he heard Chase chuckle as she pulled Skye's back over her a little bit as she handed a small package.

"What is it?" Skye asked, shaking it a bit as she rubbed her eyes a bit.

"Well, you're going to have to open it up to see, aren't you?" Chase said, letting a twang of her American accent slip through as she then cleared her throat and corrected herself, to which Jordan listened closer at the door to his curiosity.

"No way, it's Pop Quacks!" He heard Skye exclaim, totally awake now as she reached down to hug Chase around the neck, right as Chase had dropped her tied-up cape and kicked it under her bed. "I love this album. Thanks, Chase!"

"You're very welcome. Now, come on, let's get you ready for school," Jordan heard Chase say, right as he felt a hand on his shoulder that caused him to jump, only to turn around and see his Mom's disapproving face.

"_Jordan Athan Swallow_!" Amelia chided him for only a second, before he only sheepishly skittered past her and ran to take his morning shower. Only shaking her head in spite, Amelia looked up to see that it was only five-thirty. "Well, this morning is starting early."

Heading into the kitchen, Amelia went about their normal routine, wondering what had her son so curious that it had him listening at Chase's door. _Did he know that Chase was the heroine, Twilight Drake? _Watching Chase offer to the take the kids to school instead of them riding the bus that day, Amelia found herself alone for a couple of hours to debate whether she wanted to go to the office or work from home that day, but a knock on the door silenced her plans as she opened it after a quiet minute to see a sight that made her cry out loud in shock.

* * *

"Admit it, I so can beat you at Wing Riders," Skye said to Jordan as both of them were walking the hall at noon.

"No way, you got lucky," Jordan said as the both of them looked up just in time to see Gosalyn racing over to them with Honker.

"Guys!" she called, racing over with Honker panting to keep pace with her. "We didn't see you guys earlier on the bus. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Skye's aunt, Chase, just dropped us off instead on her way to work. She wanted to get there early to cover for some big story," Jordan said, looking over to see Skye making a wistful forlorn sigh. "What's wrong?"

"_Nothing_," Skye said, shaking her head a bit to clear her thoughts as she saw the look of concern on her friends' faces. "What?"

"You looked like you were far away," Honker said, feeling a kneed in his elbow to which he reacted to and stumbled. "Ow!"

"Honker!" Gosalyn said, getting his attention real quick as she sighed and whispered, _"She's missing her parents."_

"You told her?" Jordan asked Skye, not surprised, to which she only nodded her head and felt Gosalyn wrap an arm around her shoulder in comfort.

"What happened to them?" Honker asked, curious, as Jordan silently gave Skye a look that asked if it was alright to tell, to which she consented to.

"They got killed in a car accident," Jordan said, filling Honker on the story of what happened. "Skye was at school in Duckburg when it happened. That's all we know. She doesn't like talking about it."

"Oh, sorry," was all Honker said as they both watched Gosalyn hug Skye as a tear slid down her face, all four of them unaware of the shadow that lurked behind the recess door hall and heard everything.

Outside, Jordan watched nearby as the two girls sat at two of the conjoining swings and talked about their guardians, sharing common ground. Looking up from a book, Honker noticed their smiles, too, as they both overheard the small snippets of conversations coming forth from the both.

"Gee, I'm glad you have your aunt," Gosalyn said, looking straight at Skye as she sadly smiled. "I didn't know much about my parents, because they passed when I was pretty small. Grandfather took care of me for the longest time, until I lost him, too, and ended up in an orphanage, until …" At that word, Gosalyn halted but immediately noticed the look on Skye's face that told her that she, too, had experienced being at a home, even if it was temporary. Correcting herself, she said, "What I mean is, we're both pretty lucky, you know. Having someone in your corner who cares, that's awesome. You can count me as one of them you know."

"Thanks," was all Skye could say before she felt two rough hands push her out of the swing and onto the ground, scratching her face as she pushed herself back up enough to hear Gosalyn yell, "What's the big idea, Tank?"

Hearing the commotion, Jordan balked as he saw Skye on the ground as he only looked to see Honker drop his jaw and said, "_Uh-oh. _Honker, don't just stand there. Get help!"

Immediately, Jordan was at Skye's side in a second as he helped her to her feet as they both turned to hear the big bully shout, "I knew there was something off about you. You don't belong here. You're only here because your aunt brought you here. She's an orphan just like you, Mallard!"

"You take that back!" Gosalyn shouted while turning beet red, tackling him to the ground from off of the swing and catching him off guard enough to pull him down and yank at his hair.

"_Skye, you alright? _Skye!" Jordan tried to ask her, before she got up and rushed over, too.  
"Gosalyn!" Skye cried, running over to where she where she grabbed ahold of her friend's hands, getting between their squabble as Tank managed to get to his feet. "Please, stop, there's no need to …"

"Seriously? How …" he started to say before he felt a punch land in his face, reeling him backward to both his and Skye's shock.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence, Tank," Gosalyn said, standing up next to Skye in defense. "She's not pathetic and she doesn't deserve this, especially from you!"

"Whoa!" was all Jordan could say as he looked back in time to see Honker come out with Mr. Avery as well as Principal Farnsworth, who heard the commotion from all the way inside the cafeteria. "Hey, guys … Guys?!"

"Stay out of this, Bluecrest!" Tank shouted from the side, to which Gosalyn only shot herself at him, again, this time joined by Skye, who got roused up when she heard Tank's berate towards Jordan. Together, their tackle was enough to bring all three of them to the ground when the sound of a whistle was heard all over the playground.

"Alright, that's enough! Break it up!" the principal shouted, striding over to fold her arms over her chest and saw the scene in front of her. "Tankard H. Muddlefoot, what is the meaning of this? This is the third time in one week that you have caused trouble. And Gosalyn … Girls … I'm sorry, but I've going to have to call your guardians. This kind of behavior is not acceptable here, and I will not have any of it. Are we clear?"

When all three of them nodded their heads, Jordan had just barely put his hand on Skye's shoulder before he heard, "Jordan, would you come with me, too, please?"

"Me?"

"I was just about to send for you," she said, allowing Mr. Avery to appear at her side with a smile. "Your mother is here. Since it's near the end of the school day, I granted her request. She has someone waiting to see you in the car."

"Someone?" Jordan asked, almost curious. However, as he looked over to see Skye's anxiety, he said, "But, Skye …?"

"Jordan, your friend will be alright, okay? You did the right thing," the principal said reading his concern, leading the three of them away with Tank no doubt in the front to allow no further conflict between the three of them. "Come along now you three, let's go."

"Jordan?" Mr. Avery said, gesturing towards the door for him to follow him to which he finally did, all in an anxious daze.

It wasn't until he had his stuff and was out of the building that he saw a sight that made him find his smile, again.

Standing there with Amelia all dressed and still crisp in his Wingfond uniform, David turned his regal head of plumage towards his son and said, "Hey, sport."

Dropping his bag, Jordan only ran towards his Dad as David dropped to his knees to hug him tight, a sight that made Amelia tear up ever more in relief. A second later, she was brought into their tight little circle as David then had his son pick up his bag long enough to say, "I am here in town for a meeting and I do have to leave tonight, but I had to see you guys. I missed you both."

"We missed you, too," she said, kissing him tenderly for a moment as they all three got into the car and decided to enjoy this brief window of time they had together.

Putting aside what happened out of his mind, Jordan decided that he wanted to enjoy this time with his father although a part of him was still worried about what was going to happen next with the girls. Looking at his watch, he saw it was only a little past one, but it didn't matter when he saw that a few minutes later they were pulling up to their favorite place to go in town as a family: Max's Diner.

* * *

**This chapter is more of a filler chapter, too, but a surprise. As I was filling in some of the missing scenes from my perspective of Chase's story through Amelia and Jordan, I then had a small burst of inspiration I wanted to do for those two. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and see you next time!**

**And from a familiar line of advice, always remember to tell an adult if you ever have trouble with bullies. You can always stick up for yourself, but sometimes it's safer to have someone in your corner that can make sure that it doesn't happen again.**


End file.
